<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>National Serpent Day by 5ftjewishcactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514755">National Serpent Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus'>5ftjewishcactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Dessert &amp; Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale was all set to enjoy a quiet morning reading, when his husband appeared, in his serpent form, seemingly for no reason. But Crowley did in fact have a reason and one that would work out for the both of them, as long as Aziraphale was willing to play along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>National Serpent Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written a fic before with Crowley in his snake form and that needed to be remedied. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale had left Crowley to sleep in for the day. He could do that kind of thing now. Back when they’d originally started living together, not long after the not apocalypse, there were many nights where Crowley would wake from nightmares. Images of the bookshop fire haunting him in his sleep. For months, Crowley woke up screaming and crying and clung to Aziraphale for hours afterward. But that had been years ago. </p>
<p>Now, in their cottage in the South Downs, Aziraphale was free to wake up and make a cup of tea and curl up with a book in the sitting room, while Crowley continued to sleep undisturbed. Aziraphale had just refilled his tea and was tucking himself back into his favorite chair when he sensed that Crowley was awake. He settled himself and waited for his sleepy demon love to appear. Several minutes passed before he felt a weight against the back of his chair. A few moments later, Crowley slithered up onto the back and draped himself over the angel’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Morning, dear,” Aziraphale said, gently kissing the top of Crowley’s head. “Feeling particularly serpentine today?”</p>
<p>Crowley moved his head as though nodding yes. </p>
<p>“I see. Any particular reason?” </p>
<p>Another nod yes. Aziraphale reached over to pet his head, hands gently sliding along Crowley’s scales as he slithered onto Aziraphale’s lap. He coiled into a pile against Aziraphale’s stomach, blocking the angel from being able to read his book. Aziraphale sighed, placed his bookmark, and set the book aside. Crowley flicked his tongue out at Aziraphale. </p>
<p>“Spoiled serpent.” He gently pet Crowley again, soft hands following along the scales down into the coil on his lap. “Not going to tell me what brought this on?”</p>
<p>Crowley flicked his tongue out at him again. </p>
<p>“Fine. But if you’re going to be a serpent for the day, I’m going to read.”</p>
<p>There was another nod and Crowley slithered up to boop his snoot against Aziraphale’s chin before slithering up to rest along his shoulders. Aziraphale kissed his head again and picked up his book again. For several hours they sat together, Crowley as a warm weight on Aziraphale’s shoulders. With Crowley’s large size, a human would’ve easily tired after an hour or less with such a weight resting on them. But Aziraphale was an angel, a Principality, Guardian of the Eastern Gate. He had great strength and could easily pick up Crowley in his human form, too. </p>
<p>Finally, Aziraphale decided he wanted more tea. He set aside his book and attempted to stretch, but his movement was impeded by the still sleeping serpent.</p>
<p>“Crowley, my love,” Aziraphale said, reaching up to gently pet Crowley’s head. </p>
<p>A couple of minutes passed before Crowley sleepily lifted his head and nudged against Aziraphale’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Crowley, dear, will you please move so I can stand up?” </p>
<p>Crowley nudged his cheek again and then slithered down off Aziraphale’s shoulders and the chair. Aziraphale stretched his arms and stood up. He grabbed his teacup and headed into the kitchen. While he prepared the kettle for a new pot of hot water, Crowley slithered into the kitchen behind him and up onto the dining table. </p>
<p>“Really, dear?” Aziraphale asked. </p>
<p>Crowley flicked his tongue out and then began to shift, slowly transforming back into his human form, still sat perched on the dining table. </p>
<p>“It’s National Serpent Day,” he said, as though that explained everything. </p>
<p>“You can’t make up holidays, Crowley,” Aziraphale replied. </p>
<p>“I didn’t. The humans did.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale frowned. “Crowley, really now. You can’t blame the humans for every little thing you don’t want credit for.”</p>
<p>Crowley hissed and yanked his phone out of his pocket and angrily typed away on it. </p>
<p>“See?” he said, swiftly standing up and thrusting the phone into Aziraphale’s face.</p>
<p>Aziraphale glared as he grabbed Crowley’s hand and moved it back away from his face so he could more easily see the phone. On the tiny screen was a banner stating ‘February 1st: National Serpent Day gives snakes and serpents alike their slithering due.’</p>
<p>Aziraphale sighed. “Fine. But I won’t have you being a serpent all day.”</p>
<p>Crowley smirked, mischief in his golden eyes. “Even if I tell you what tomorrow is?”</p>
<p>“Depends.” He was far too familiar with the mischief in those eyes. “What is tomorrow?” </p>
<p>Crowley grinned and typed quickly into his phone again. This time the screen read: ‘February 2nd: National Heavenly Hash Day, whatever dessert comes to your mind, it’s time to indulge it.’ Aziraphale’s face lit up.</p>
<p>“I will bake you <em>every</em> variation your heart desires.” He leaned in, carefully enunciating ‘every’ and grinning. “But… only if you indulge me today.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale couldn’t even fight the grin from spreading across his face. He kissed Crowley, unable to contain his excitement. </p>
<p>“Yes, dear.”</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled and kissed Aziraphale. “I love you, angel. Always.”</p>
<p>“I love you, my dear. Man shaped or woman shaped or serpent.” </p>
<p>Crowley blushed, as he tucked his phone away again. After another kiss, he transformed back into his serpent form. Aziraphale pat his shoulders and waited as Crowley slithered up to his perch again. Once Crowley was settled, he kissed his head again and went back to making his tea. Crowley nuzzled against his cheek. Once the tea was ready, Aziraphale poured himself a new cup and headed back out into the living room. He set his teacup down and then headed to his study, where his library of books were stacked all the way to the rafters. He trailed along the shelves until he found the one he wanted and plucked it from the shelf. He returned to the living room, Crowley still securely resting on his shoulders and sat back in his chair. </p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day that way, Crowley curled up on Aziraphale’s shoulders and Aziraphale happily in his chair, with his books and his tea. That night, when Aziraphale tucked into bed for the night, Crowley slithered under the blankets and only shifted back into his human form after midnight. The next day, as promised, Crowley made and baked every bar, cookie, cake, fruit salad, and ice cream variation he could find online. Aziraphale happily ate each and every one of them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>February 1st is National Serpent Day and February 2nd is National Heavenly Hash Day according to Google. </p>
<p>You can follow me on tumblr <a href="https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on twitter on my main <a href="https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on my sfw gen fandom <a href="https://twitter.com/2ambiace">@2ambiace</a> or my dbh <a href="https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon">@asexualhankcon</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>